For some individuals, the use of dry toilet paper after having a bowel movement does not provide the cleanliness the individual desires. Moistening toilet paper prior to use can assist in providing the cleanliness the individual cannot find in using dry toilet paper by itself. Similarly, the use of cleaning materials may not provide the desired cleaning ability as compared to a moistened cleaning material.
In order to address this problem the market has developed pre-moistened cleaning materials, for example wet naps, that a user can keep sealed in a container and simply pull out when needed. However, these types of products have a negative environmental impact, for example they remain intact when flushed down a toilet and clog sewage systems. They also fill other public disposal systems such as landfills. Further, they are expensive.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device that can moisten known, inexpensive and widely available cleaning materials, such as dish cloths, face cloths, toilet paper, paper towels and sanitary napkins, prior to use thereof.